In conventional computing environments, there are limited viewing, searching, browsing, and management techniques available to users and business users, in particular. For example, existing applications have largely adopted a tree structure folder format for organizing and displaying various types of information. Though some relationships between different types of information can be viewed in this manner, such relationships are limited in scope and are primarily dependent upon explicit user input. In addition, many traditional search and filter user interfaces (UIs) tend to be peripheral to a user's focus and fail to provide an adequate scope of the desired information within a manageable computing environment.
Furthermore, viewing or navigating between vast amounts of information at multiple levels can be problematic and nearly impracticable due to screen space constraints. Thus, user interaction among multiple active objects is not feasible under current practices. Overall, conventional information management systems and techniques merely provide disparate views of various parts of the information, thereby requiring more user time and resources to view, process, and/or manage the information as a whole in a cohesive manner.